criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Janice Carla
Janice Carla is a main character featured in Season 1 and Season 3 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Flaming Eagle Police Department's Laboratory Chief after having served as the Laboratory Analyst in the first season. She became a suspect in the murder investigations of photographer Arthur Cosmo in The Party Comes Crashing (Case #7 of Rosenoque) and FEPD Chief of Police Thomas Ernest in The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque). She later became a suspect in the murder investigation of pirate captain Maurice Thunder in Treasures Over Lives (Case #52 of The Mystery). Profile Hailing from Tripoli, Libya, Janice is 45 years old and worked as a nurse for the emergency room prior to her tenure to the department. Janice has tanned skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair in pigtails affixed with red hair ties (which happens to be under a black French beret), a beauty mark below her right eye, and tan lipstick on. Janice normally sports a dark blue lab coat with a small white biohazard symbol sewn on her right along with a light blue white-buttoned blouse underneath along with a golden bejeweled butterfly brooch pinned on her left. Other than that, she always wears an access badge, which is needed to get inside the laboratory; she finds it easy to wear the access badge around her neck. Now 48 years old and the laboratory chief of the Flaming Eagle Police Department, Janice retains her beret and pigtails, although she now wears a purple jacket with black buttons and one of her rings on a chain around her neck, as well Summer's brooch that was gifted to her. Janice is known to be a kind, percipient and helpful person, especially when she treated patients in the hospital and now her fellow teammates when they need information from her to solve crimes. She enjoys going to the local market as well studying flora and butterflies. However she has a weakness for French culture and playing chess. Her favourite food is known to be crepes and her favorite animal is the regal fritillary butterfly. Per her first suspect appearance, she is seen wearing glowsticks. It is known that she speaks Spanish and has a knowledge in chemistry. Per her second suspect appearance, she is noted to know mechanics, take painkillers and suffer from insomnia. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Flaming Eagle Police Department, Janice has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Janice performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Pebbles on the Beach *Blood (03:00:00) *Transparent Substance (12:00:00) *Name Tag (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #2: Party Till One Drops *Wrench (06:00:00) *Threat (12:00:00) *Bloody Cloth (09:00:00) *Small Flakes (15:00:00) Case #3: Sink or Swim *Lifesaver Threat (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Mysterious Dust (09:00:00) Case #4: The Spear in One's Chest *Ash (06:00:00) *Shiny Substance (09:00:00) *Particles (15:00:00) Case #5: Jumping the Shark *Blood (03:00:00) *Wet Fuzz (12:00:00) *Threads (09:00:00) *Bloody Handkerchief (15:00:00) *Mysterious Bottle (09:00:00) Case #6: Biting the Dust *Orange Liquid (06:00:00) *White Threads (15:00:00) *Wet Papers (09:00:00) Case #7: The Party Comes Crashing *Canister of Liquid (06:00:00) Case #8: Know Your Enemy *Unknown Liquid (09:00:00) *Clear Substance (09:00:00) *Grey Stain (06:00:00) Case #9: Back From the Grave *Blood Sample (06:00:00 *Red Substance (12:00:00) *Asthma Inhaler (12:00:00) *White Goo (09:00:00) *Sweat (15:00:00) Case #10: A Cause Worth Dying *Broken Metal (09:00:00) Case #11: Striking Another Match *Blood (06:00:00) *Pollen (09:00:00) Case #12: A Bullet's Motive *Unknown Morsels (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (09:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #13: Raking Over the Ashes *Broken Glasses (12:00:00) *Oil (09:00:00) Case #14: A Deadly Relation *Black Grains (06:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) *Fur (06:00:00) Case #15: The Goblin's Revenge *Blood (09:00:00) *Bloody Needle (15:00:00 *Tuft of Fur (03:00:00) Case #16: Lost by the Bell *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Acid Bottle (09:00:00) Case #17: No Time to Breathe *White Substance (06:00:00) *Bloody Fabric (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) *Whiskey Glass (09:00:00) *Hairs (15:00:00) Case #18: Taste Your Own Medicine *Bloody Inhaler (03:00:00) *Syringe (09:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (15:00:00) Case #19: Fight for the Rights *White Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #20: The Dose of Creation *Morsels (03:00:00) *Rusted Blood (12:00:00) *White Fibers (15:00:00) Case #21: The Wicked Witch of the East *Weeded Plant (12:00:00) *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Hairs (09:00:00) *Cure (09:00:00) Case #22: Freedom at a Price *Blood Sample (12:00:00) *Red Flakes (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Case #23: No Time to Clown Around *Sweat (06:00:00) Case #24: The Bite of Destiny *Victim's Neckerchief (12:00:00) *Jar of Blood (09:00:00) *Yellow Flakes (15:00:00) Case #25: The Tell-Tale Heart *Blood (12:00:00) *Sweat (09:00:00) *Bloody Gloves (15:00:00) Case #26: A Moon of Blood *Fibers (09:00:00) *Woolen Fuzz (15:00:00) Case #27: Wrongly Sentenced *Yellow Goop (06:00:00) *Thin Fibers (09:00:00) *Greasy Substance (06:00:00) Case #28: Gathering the Troops *Slick Goo (03:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Gunpowder Sample (06:00:00) Case #29: A Snake in Our Boots *White Cream (09:00:00) Case #30: When the Noose Tightens *Wooden Statue (06:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Clear Substance (15:00:00) Case #31: The Game's Gone to the Dogs *Hairs (09:00:00) *Bloody Tin (12:00:00) *Leather Band (09:00:00) *Dirt (15:00:00) *Injured Dog (09:00:00) Case #32: Derailed for Death *White Flakes (06:00:00) *Cream (09:00:00) *Bloody Pin (15:00:00) Case #33: Like Fighting Snakes *Grey Bits (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Yellow Dust (09:00:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) Case #34: Let's Drink to Death *Leftover Chunks (03:00:00) *Orange Fibers (09:00:00) *Wine Glass (15:00:00) Case #35: Becoming Your Coffin *Bloody Tag (15:00:00) Case #36: La Grande Illusion *Vial (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) *Frayed Rope (15:00:00) Case #37: Swept off Her Feet *Fibers (09:00:00) *Shard of Glass (15:00:00) Case #38: Losing One's Hand over Fist *White Flakes (03:00:00) *Thin Hairs (09:00:00) *White Substance (15:00:00) *DNA (03:00:00) Case #39: Links of the Broken Chain *Orange Liquid (03:00:00) *Sweat (15:00:00) Case #40: Let the Votes Begin *Thin Hairs (15:00:00) Case #42: People Have Their Connections *Ink Bottle (03:00:00) *Victim's Scarf (12:00:00) *Bloody Needle (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #43: Drink Your Sins Out *Bloody Glove (03:00:00) *Empty Glass (12:00:00) *Bloody Lighter (15:00:00) *White Dust (03:00:00) Case #44: Taking An Action *Slick Goo (03:00:00) *Green Liquid (12:00:00) *Ink Bottle (09:00:00) *Dry Flakes (15:00:00) Case #45: Threat from the Past *Street Sign (03:00:00) *Grey Flakes (12:00:00) *Red Flakes (15:00:00) Case #46: Tallying Up the Votes *Broken Badge (12:00:00) *Sweat (09:00:00) Case #47: In Grievance... *Syringe (03:00:00) *Damaged Fibers (09:00:00) *Clear Liquid (15:00:00) Case #48: Disorder in the Court *Bloody Flakes (12:00:00) *Red Fuzz (09:00:00) *Victim's Tie (15:00:00) Case #49: Thieves of Chaos *Skin Cells (09:00:00) *Burned Skin Cells (09:00:00) Case #50: Becoming Sitting Ducks *Bloody Hairs (03:00:00) *Yellow Flakes (15:00:00) Case #51: Drilled Into Horrors *Victim's Trophy (12:00:00) *Torn Glove (15:00:00) Case #52: A Pressing Matter *Orange Liquid (03:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (15:00:00) Case #53: Plans Badly Executed *Red Substance (03:00:00) Gallery JCarlaHalloween.PNG|Janice, as she appeared in Threat from the Past (Case #45 of Rosenoque) Case Appearances Category:Flaming Eagle PD Personnel Category:Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Main Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Characters (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Main Characters (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque: TM)